


Ringtone.

by MissJCM



Series: Stiles is eavil. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sorry for the typos, small chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles changes Derek's ringtone. Awkward stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cora and Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be adding more characters as I go along.

Stiles and Derek have been together for a year now. Stiles is almost 18 and he’s tired of waiting. He’s been with the mysterious sourwolf for a very long time and nothing. Legal. He has to be legal. Derek keeps telling him that, and he understands. He swears he does. But come on, it’s Derek. Hot Derek. And he’s Stiles. A virgin boy with a hot boyfriend that makes out with him on the couch – never the bed, god forgive they forget he’s a minor – and touches him – never below the waste, god forgive they forget he’s under 18 – and he kisses him and he tells him nice things, he cooks for him and his dad and he watches the game with them and he’s so Derek.

So now Stiles is one week away from legality and he’s gonna make Derek suffer. He’s gonna make wish he had taken advantage from poor jail bate Stiles.

***

It’s 10 am. It’s Saturday. It’s Derek Hale’s apartment. It’s…

“What the hell is that?” Derek barks out as he jumps to his feet. 

“Derek?! Do you have company?” Peter asks from downstairs and Derek gets confused and terrified and what the hell is going on?

“No. I don’t. Oh my god. Where’s Cora? It’s not Cora or someone with Cora is it?”

“I’m with Peter you perv. I do not bring boys to this apartment. Where I live. With my brother. And my Uncle. Weirdo.” Cora shouts as she races upstairs. “I think that’s your phone” She says as she enters his room.

“I’m not a perv. Or a weirdo. I just… oh never mind” He looks around “Where the hell is my phone?” He shouts.

“Calm down big brother. Let’s see” She closes her eyes “Under the pillow”.

“What?” he says reaching for it. 

“So…? Who is it?”

“It’s St- No one. It’s a wrong number. Leave now. I need to get ready.” And he pushes her to the door.

“Fine. WEIRDO!” she shouts as he closes the door on her face.

***

“STILES!” Derek shouts from Stiles porch as he knocks, or kicks, or whatever the hell he’s doing, on his door.

“WHAT?” Stiles answers opening his window. Derek jumps and climbs and gets inside. “Hi there Wolfie. Missed me?”

“Why?”

“Why what? Why didn't you answer me?” he pouts.

“Holy Jesus Stiles. It’s a house full of werewolves. What were you thinking?”

“What did I do?”

“You change the music thing.”

“The what now?”

“The music- are you making fun of me?”

“It’s called a ringtone Derek” Stiles stays like he’s talking to a five year old.

“Jackass. Why?”

“Because.”

“Fucker” and just like that they forget the whole thing and move on to kissing on Stiles BED.

***

“Stiles-“

Kiss.

“Yeah?”

Kiss.

“We’re-”

Kiss.

“On your bed-”

Kiss.

“Maybe we should-”

Kiss.

“Move-”

Kiss.

“Hell no.”

Kiss.

Kiss.

“Sti-”

Kiss.

Derek gets up pushing stiles on his back on the other side of the bed.

“Hmmm, nooo” Stiles whines.

“C’mon. No bed. We promised. Just for a couple more days.”

“Hmm, I hate your very nice ass.”

“Hm hm, I now you do.

***

Derek forgot about the whole ringtone thing until he came back home.

“Hi there nephew. So… Who was that on your cellphone?” Peter asks without Derek even putting two feet inside.

“It was a joke. From, hum, someone. It’s fine.”

“Ok. Then. But who was it? You know the sounds?

“They were orgasm sound Peter. I don’t know who it was. Probably some porn movie audio. Who cares?” And he runs of into his room.

“Fine, don’t tell me!” Peter shouts before he closes his door.

Derek grabs his phone and calls Stiles.

“You didn’t change it back.”

“No I did not.”

Derek can hear Stiles smiling over the phone.

“Why?”

“Torture” And Stiles hangs up.


	2. Scott.

Derek as managed to avoid any more incidents on the whole ringtone thing. He has to have his cellphone on hand at all times, it’s not practical.

He has no idea how to change it or silence it and he can’t afford to buy another phone. This one as way too many precious stuff on it and he doesn’t know how to pass it to his computer. And he can’t really ask anyone for help, he has some texts and some pics he should not have.

Fucking Stiles.

Oh, not that.

Stupid Stiles.

Yes, that’s better.

He can’t think about doing that to stiles right now. Stiles keeps calling him and texting, and that sound as burned into his mind.  
He wants to hear that sound in person. Why did he had to fall for a minor that is the sheriffs’ son and why is he so law obeying now? Fuck his life. 

***

It’s been 24 hours since that morning. He’s supposed to go with Scott today into the woods and do some research on the several animal deaths occurring. He can’t leave his phone. There might be an emergency. Stiles sucks... Does he?

Oh, his life as gone to hell.

***

“Hi Derek.”

“Hi Scott.”

“Why so sad?”

“I’m just worried.”

“Yeah, me too. We’ll figure this out. Stiles is doing some research for us. He probably told you already.”

“yeah. He won’t stop calling and texting.” Maybe now he’ll stop and Scott won’t hear it.

They’re in the middle of the woods by now. They’ve been there for an half an hour now and Derek is starting to believe Stiles really is deep in research to text or call. But fuck his life.

Four in a row. STILES!

“What was that?” Scott asks freezing.

Derek grabs his phone and reads.

Stiles: Hi there sourwolf. Are you in the middle of the woods already?

Stiles: I bet you are by now.

Stiles: Think I would forget?

Stiles: NEVER!

“That was, hum… my new…“

“New what?”

“Ringtone” he whispers.

“I’m a werewolf Derek” Derek’s dumb “Was that? You know? The sound?”

“Well, yes…” He whispers again.

“Still a werewolf” Dumb again “And who is making those sounds? Why do you have that as a ringtone?”

“Really want to know?”

“Oh God! Please tell me it’s not… “ Derek nods “Oh god.”

“I think so, anyway. I’ve never, hum, heard it in person.”

“oh jesus. I’m just gonna go ahead and assume that is not my best friend, because if it his I might just… puke.”

“Good.”

“And change that, please!”

“I don’t know how!” Derek pouts.

Scott grabs Derek’s phone just in time for another text.

“Eww, dude, really? God. Is he watching?”

“Let me” Derek grabs the phone and reads.

Stiles: Hi there wolfie. Scott won’t be able to change it.

“He might be.”

“Fuck. Just let me.” Scott grabs the phone again. He looks and touches. “It’s in freaking latin.”

“What?”

“Latin. He put the damn thing in latin. How did you not notice?”

“I don’t really understand cellphones.” He pouts again.

Click.

“Did you just take a photo?”

“Yup. Gonna send it to Stiles.”

“Give me that!”

“Too late!”

Another text.

“What does it say?” Scott asks returning the phone to Derek.

Stiles: Aww, my sourwolf is pouting. Adorable. I love you. Thanks Scott.

“He says thanks.”

“Oh, man, I sent it to myself too. This is actually good.” Scott laughs looking at his phone.

“Delete it or I’ll break your phone.” Derek tries to be all mean and threatening.

“No way.”

Derek grabs his phone and tosses it across the woods.

“Derek? What the hell?”

“I warned you”

“Lucky I had all that on my computer. Besides fuck you, already sent that to Allison and Lydia and Isaac, and Peter and Cora.”

“Fucker.”

Text.

“Really got to change that. Ask Lydia to translate and change it.”

“Oh god. Not Lydia.”

Stiles: Sorry wolfie, but People are loving your pout. Buy Scott a new phone!

Text. 

Text.

Text.

Isaac: Derek you are so puppy like!

Allison: Aww, Scott really is good at taking pics.

Cora: You haven’t done that face since you were seven!

Text.

Stiles: Since you were seven? I made you return to your puppy self. Isaac’s right.

“Change that. Now. I’ll search for myself. You owe me a phone!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put Click. I didn't know what sound a snapshot makes. I'm terrible at this.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: The whole "Stiles sucks... Does he?" is a dirty tought of Derek's. Just in case people didn't get that.


	3. Allison.

Scott and Derek didn’t manage to find anything in the woods; they found a couple more dead things, but nothing all that major. Isaac and Stiles kept texting him. Apparently they were talking to each other and kept informing Derek of what the other was saying. It was a weird talk, like, for instance:

Stiles: You are the cutest when you pout. No one has such a good pouting face. Hot and Cute all in one. Isaac agrees.  
Or:

Isaac: Yeah, Stiles is right. You are very sour like. Can I call you sourwolf too?

Isaac: Stiles says it’s ok.

Stiles: Of course I think it’s ok. Why did he even ask? Sourwolf should be an official thing.

What is Derek’s life? 

***

His sister as very good hearing. Derek knows this. He has witnessed it many times before. Every wolf as its strong suit, his sister hears well. She closes her eyes and she can hear things and predict movements and track locations and so many other amazing and exceptional stuff. Derek loves that about her. He always has. But now? Oh God, now he wishes she could be deaf. 

Since he and Stiles started this thing she has been in the house so much, he never noticed it before, but now he’s very aware. He can’t kiss Stiles in his bedroom with the door close – very rare moments, because he had to fall for a minor – without her screaming GROSS! From wherever she is. Stiles always giggles and steps away, he can tell Stiles feels watched, or heard, or… whatever. They don’t have privacy, even though Derek loves that Giggle.

At the sheriffs house they don’t have privacy at all, the sheriffs always there. And when he isn’t he has the next door neighbor – this old fashioned lady with a flag as her curtains – to listen for any weird noises or movements. Derek actually likes the women, she’s nice and when Stiles wants to move stuff from the couch to the bedroom Derek just mentions the old lady and he backs out.

Stiles changed the damn settings on his phone. He did. And now his sister can hear Stiles sounds – at least Derek thinks that’s him, he’s not very sure – and she laughs and Derek walks around with is phone on his hand and he’s pretty sure Stiles is watching because he always texts, several in arrow, at the weirdest times.

He asked Cora for help. But she just couldn’t really understand a damn thing and she is not very good with Derek’s phone even when it’s in English. And Stiles keeps texting and he’s sure she managed to get to the gallery and see some photos before Derek realized. 

Peter is just… Peter. He refuses to help because he finds it too funny. He hates Peter now.

So Derek decides he’s going to see Allison after lunch. She understands Latin, sort of. Maybe she can help.

Text.

Oh god, Allison help me or my balls will turn blue.

Oh god, what is his life?

***

It’s 3 o’clock on Sunday afternoon. Derek is standing in the middle of the animal clinic parking lot. Scott works on Sundays.  
Allison eats lunch with Scott on Sundays. They eat and talk and pet cute puppies and cats.

Derek knows she leaves at 3 to go do… whatever; he doesn’t really know Allison all that much. But he knows she leaves at 3. Because that’s the time Scott usually texts Stiles. Too much texting happens between those two while Stile’s is with Derek. Scott has accepted their relationship but he texts way too much. Maybe Stiles asked him to so they won’t get too lost while making out. Stiles tends to forget is age and Derek tends to let him sometimes. But he always manages to step back into reality. According to Stiles Derek is a mean bastard and a fucking teaser. Derek do loves to tease.

He sometimes whispers things into Stiles hear while their watching a movie, he texts him things when he’s in class or out with Scott, things that aren’t supposed to be mentioned until Stiles is 18. Stiles does the same, but Derek doesn’t really show how much it turns him on like Stiles does. 

Allison is walking out. 

She manages to take about 4 steps until she sees Derek. She stops, laughs and keeps walking.

“Hi Derek” she says and laughs again. She looks like she knows she shouldn’t be laughing but doesn’t try to stop herself.

“He told you?” Derek scowls.

“Yep” she laughs again.

“Really Allison?!”

“oh, what? It’s funny!”

“Uh, it’s not funny” He barks at her laughter.

She stops laughing and gets serious “Ok then. What is it that you want from my person?”

“How do you know I want something from you?”

“Well, first you are leaning against my car, not letting me inside. Second you are still talking to me.”

“Right.”

“Longest conversation we ever had.”

“Longest time we ever spent alone. Maybe it’s because you smell way too much like Scott.”

“Dude!”

“Sorry.” He meant the sorry. The rest to but he knows he shouldn’t have say it. Stiles is rubbing on on him.

“Longest sentenced I ever heard you say. It was kind of rude, but nice to see you opening up. Stiles does wonders.”

“About that-“

“I do not understand Latin.” She instantly cuts him off.

Text  
.  
Fuck Stiles.

Allison is laughing and grabing her stomach and putting her hand on the car so she won’t litteraly fall over over laughing.

Fuck Stiles.

Oh crap. Not again.

Stupid Stiles.

Ah, that didn’t work, those sounds plus thinking the words Fuck and Stiles together NOT GOOD.

God, pleasedon’tgetaboner pleasedon’tgetaboner pleasedon’tgetaboner 

Fuck his life.

“Allison!”

“Oh my god. That is so funny. Oh… I love Stiles.” She’s wiping tears of her cheeks.

“Me too.”

FUCK.

“What?”

“Fuck. Don’t tell anyone I said that. I think Scott didn’t hear me.” He tries to find Scotts voice or smell or heartbeat.

“Have you told him?” she looks surprised and worried.

“Yes, jesus. Once. He said it first. It was a very nice moment. Now drop it.”

“That’s adorable.”

“We never said it in front of other people.” He whispers.

“That’s even more adorable.” She grabs her phone and texts Isaac. Derek knows that because he gets another text and he has to look now or he’ll slap Allison for laughing.

Stiles: Has anyone helped you yet?

Isaac: OMG. You two are so perfect. I’m gonna tell Stiles.

Text. More laugh. More need to slap.

Stiles: Aww Derek. I love you.

“You texted Stiles?!”

“Had to. It was just so adorable!” She gave him a soft smile. Maybe he could start to care for Allison and actually interact with her. She reminded him of Laura. Always laughing and not trying to hide it, always making sure Derek did what he had to and giving him soft smiles, all the time. He missed Laura.

“Sorry Derek. I bet she was wonderful”

He said all that out loud. The whole reminding him of Laura, not the actually spending time with her. Thank god.

“Thanks.” He smiled softly. 

“Never saw you smile before, I mean, I have, but always around Stiles or Cora. You have a nice smile”

“We are getting way too intimate here, I’m adorable and have nice smiles and you and Laura, just… can we not. I need help?”

“Lydia.” She said. Derek could sense her getting cold towards him.

“No, Allison, not that. I mean not now. I like you. We should talk more. Just now I have to solve this”

Text. Perfect timing.

Derek looked down at his phone just as Allison got a huge smile on her face and she warmed up. Somehow she managed to increase her temperature, for real.

Stiles: Love you Sourwolf. Just a reminder.

Derek texted back: Love you too Stiles. I need a nick name for you. And don’t say Batman.

Text.

Stiles: Why not? Batman rules. Maybe you can call me Little Red. Is that weird? It is, Oh god, I should delete and rewrite but I bet your gonna laugh and freak Allison. Scott warned me.

Derek laughed softly.

Allison hugged him.

“What? Why?” he asked as she let go.

“You are adorable. Big bad wolf no more.” And she got in her car before Derek could process the whole thing.

Those Sounds.

Derek answered.

"Hi Stiles"

“Hi sourboy. Did Allison help?”

“No.”

“Oh, sorry”

“No you’re not.”

“No I’m not. Love you. Bye”

“Love you”

That was it. Derek had to go to Lydia for help.  
Fuck his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally wrote Derek and Allison being all sweet. Never seen before. At least not by me. Is it weird? Please tell me if it was. God, I should not be writing.


	4. Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Sunday Dinner tradition.

There’s a tradition. It started a couple months ago, when the sheriff found out who was making his son all strange and happy and making him dance around the house, and sing along with commercials at breakfast and so many other things that made the sheriff very happy, until he found out it was Derek “murder suspect” Hale – “Ex, dad, ex. He was cleared. He didn’t kill anyone.” – Stiles was forced to repeat that a couple times a day when he decided enough was enough. He invited Derek for dinner so that the sheriff could get to know him, but he totally forgot there was a game that Sunday and the super classy dinner he prepared ended up being dinner on the couch screaming at the TV. It was awesome according to Stiles. Derek and his dad managed to get along and no one threated to kill anyone – more than once – and Stiles thought that was a victory, but then the Sheriff asked him to invite Derek over again on the next Sunday and then Stiles was sure things would go down and someone would end up shot. Luckily for Stiles is dad is the best and he just wanted to see the game and eat with his son’s boyfriend, get to know him. So now he eats there every Sunday and watches the game. It’s a tradition.

There’s a tradition. A fucking Sunday dinner tradition with the sheriff. Sunday. This Sunday. Today. A hour from now. Fuck.  
Derek tried to cancel, he did, but it was his turn to cook and he had promised to make an awesome roast of some sort and the sheriff denied his cancelation and made him promise to go. Derek really did love those dinners, he liked them and it felt like he was home. His dad used to watch the game with him and his cousins and Uncle Peter. He liked it. He didn’t wanna cancel, so he didn’t actually fight the Sheriff  
.  
Derek tried to live his phone on the car but even before he got to the door he had 6 messages coming and he run so fast he almost hit the car and he was scared thinking it was an emergency but it ended up being Stiles.

Stiles: I can see you. Hi.

Stiles: Why aren’t you looking at the phone?

Stiles: Did you leave it home?

Stiles: You are looking at the car a bit. Did you leave in the car?

Stiles: Don’t do that! It won’t be fun.

Stiles: Derek, Hi. Get the phone. That’s it, good boy. Now come cook. Feed me, I’m hungry.

Derek growled and looked over at the kitchen window where Stiles was looking at him bending over with a devilish grin on his face that made Derek want to kiss it, but that meant it would go away but he also wanted to keep it forever so usually just stared smiling until Stiles was the one to kiss him. 

He knocked and he heard the Sheriff yell “Stiles! Can you get that, I’ll be down in a minute” right before Stiles opened the door.

“Hi there Wolfie.” And gave him the biggest smile ever.

“Jackass.” And he kissed him. Deep but gentle. He hadn’t seen him in a while and even though he was being a complete dick right now he was still adorable and very much kissable, irresistibly so. 

“Nice to see you too” Stiles said flushed when they broke apart.

“You done there boys, I need my dinner. Not to rush you Derek” The sheriff said walking down the stairs.

“Yes sir, I brought everything I needed” Derek said lifting his hand to show his grocery bag.

After that everything was going fine, he managed to put both Stiles and the Sheriff cooking with him. They aren’t exactly the best chefs ever, but they manage.

“It smells wonderful. Great job kid” The sheriff complimented as they each carried their plates over to the table on the living room. 

“Thanks sir."

“You need to stop calling me that.”

“Yeah, Derek, he’s not your commanding officer”

“Stiles!” His dad reprimanded “I just mean that it is too formal”  
“Ok. So I’ll call you… Sheriff?” Derek asked hesitant.

“I guess, I still need a little respect, first name basis may come later on, that’s good for now.”

“Awesome!” Stiles gleamed and reached in his pocket, Derek lifted an eyebrow and Stiles smiled.

Fuck.

Text.

“What was that?” The sheriff asked with his eyes popping out.

“Some neighbor.”

“Really?”

“Yep.” Derek thought he covered that pretty well, but the-

Text.

Text.

Text.

“Noisy neighbors” the sheriff commented as he sat down. Derek glanced at Stiles who seemed to be enjoying this way too much.

Text.

“That’s a little too much. Can you tell who it is Derek? I mean, with the super hearing thing? Not sure how that works yet.”

 

“No sure. It’ too far away.”

Stiles laughed loudly.

“What?” The sheriff asked.

“I bet Derek knows where it’s coming from. He just doesn’t want to give away secrets.”

“I don’t know Stiles.”

“Don’t you?” Stiles smiled.

“What’s going on?” The sheriff had his cop face on.

“I know where it’s coming from.”

“Then tell me boy”

“Can’t.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s, hum, private?”

“Sure about that? You don’t seem sure”

Derek was being cornered and Stiles was laughing and everything seemed terrifying.

“It’s a neighbor! Do you really want to know which of your neighbors makes those sounds, loud?”

The sheriff hesitated.

Text.

He nodded “You’re right, don’t need to know.”

And just like that it was done. Derek managed to spend the entire dinner sitting on his cellphone so no sound could be heard  
and then the game started and there was shouting and a loud TV and Stiles got distracted and things were ok.

After dinner the Sheriff stayed on the couch watching the reviews on the game and he and Stiles went to clean up.

“You’re insane. What if he had heard? Are you crazy?”

“Calm down Derek. I would’ve made some excuse up. It’s fine. “He turned his back and whispered “Baby.”

“Stiles!” Derek whined.

Stiles turned to face him again “Sorry” And kissed him.

Derek forgot the entire world existed and for a couple of seconds it was just him and Stiles and-

Fuck.

“What the hell?” The sheriff yelled from his seat.

Derek struggled to get the phone of his pocket while Stiles was still clinging to him. It was a call from Erica. He answered it.

“Hi Derek. How’s it going? Can you ask Stiles if I got the timing right?”

“Stiles!” Derek yelled and hangs up on Erica but not before he heard her laughing.

“What was that? And don’t tell me it was neighbor!” The Sheriff looked mad as he walked through the door.

“It was, hum…” Derek had no idea what to say.

“Dad! It was Derek.” Derek lifted his hand to his head. The sheriffs almost chocked on air.

“No dad, not, uh! It was his phone. Erica did it. Don’t worry. I’ll change it again. Derek didn’t notice until now.”

“So the whole thing before?”

“Neighbors.”

The sheriff just sighed and left “I’m going to bed. Bye now.”

“I think he bought that.” Stiles said turning around and smiling.

“You are so-“Derek didn’t have time to finish that before he and Stiles where making out again. Eventually they ended up with  
Stiles on the table with his legs wrapped around Derek and when things got… hard? Derek pushed them apart and went back to  
the dishes. 

He left soon after that.

Thank god for Stiles and the Sheriff having this thing, this kind of unspoken agreement where the sheriff only wants to know  
when it’s dangerous for someone, the rest he tries to ignore.

Fuck.

When Derek gets home he realizes he has over 10 unread text messages, some from earlier and some he didn’t even realize he  
had.

Stiles: Smells nice.

Stiles: You look good while cooking.

Stiles: oh god, you in an apron!

Stiles: I’m gonna jerk off to that tonight. Can I call you while doing it?

Stiles: I’m gonna call you. Just so you know.

It was like Stiles was texting him the stuff he couldn’t say.

But he had some texts from some other people. Time label matches the game.

Erica: Is it true?

Erica: can I come by tomorrow before you fix it? Can I?

Erica!

Isaac: I’m gonna come over too. I can’t wait.

Isaac: I might be traumatized!

Isaac: if I am can I sue you? Or Stiles?

He had a missed call from Peter and another from Cora. It was just some casual stuff. Nothing life threatening. And one last one  
from Erica.

Erica: Stiles made me do it! Don’t be mad. Sorry. Can I still come over tomorrow?

He was mad, but he knew they’d be here tomorrow. Fuck his life.

It was getting late by the time he went to bed, this day hadn’t exactly been the best. Except maybe the time he spent with Stiles. Them  
being all domestic but still horny made him think of how it would be like later on, when they got-

He was in bed by now and he had to stop. Too early on for this type of thinking.

He was having trouble sleeping and then Stiles called and he was, hum, doing things, but he hang up before Derek could  
confirm if the sounds where him or not. He still came on his clean shirt, so it wasn’t a total lost. 

That teaser.

Text.

Stiles: You didn’t hear me, so hope that does the trick. Have a nice night. Bye Wolfie.

Was it him?


	5. Erica, Isaac and Boyd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday morning.

Morning came. Derek had dreams about Stiles and that call, that text… He had no idea what to think of it. He loved Stiles dearly and they promised to wait until he was 18. It was the right thing to do. Derek told him that a few weeks after they started the whole thing when Stiles kept hinting that he wanted more. Derek wanted it all too but they had to wait. 

And oh, how hard it was… Somehow Stiles managed to be hot and cute and very, very… appealing! But Derek kept his distance. It was hard, really hard. He always had to get away from Stiles because he knew Stiles wouldn’t and he had to be responsible. They hadn’t even spent one night with each other, just them, because Stiles kept trying for more. They actually fought that day, but not for long. 

There was this one time they actually fell asleep on the couch sitting next to each other because it was movie night with the pack but they fell asleep because the movie Isaac picked was boring and they were tired and snuggling and… when they woke up it was morning, they were alone and lying on the couch, tight around each other and with embarrassing morning wood to say hello and Stiles dad was calling and he was late for school and… oh god. That whole thing was a disaster. But they ended up kissing and eating breakfast together and Stiles missed his first class and his dad went crazy but he had a good wakeup call and he was happy. 

This morning was nothing like that one. Stiles called, he was busy, then Derek busied himself too and then he hang up and sent a text, and Derek knew he was teasing. He hang up right at the moment he was gonna make those noises and he hang up so Derek wouldn’t know if it was him.

Derek dreamed about it all night. He even woke up ready for a little morning fun, but not yet.

Crap.

5 more days. 

He can do it for five more days. 

He got up, took a cold shower that didn’t actual work and he had to go solo in the shower.

Fuck his life.

By the time he got out his house was noisy. He dressed and went down stairs afraid of what was gonna happen. It was Monday. And on Mondays he had breakfast with Stiles at their favorite little coffee shop and then he would walk him to school, it wasn’t far away and he always picked him up too, after school. 

He was walking down the stairs when he heard Stiles laughing. He almost jumped to the bottom and smiled as he saw Stiles drinking his coffee from his mug that Derek had in his apartment just for Stiles. It was a batman coffee mug that he bought, just for him. Stiles smiled back and handed him his own coffee, a black mug, of course, Stiles said it fit him perfectly, and it had the imprints of several kisses on it, with black paint, Stiles almost poisoned himself doing it. He wanted to make sure it wouldn’t wash away, so he used actual paint. It was sweet and dangerous, but it was now Derek’s favorite and only mug and a precious thing.

When Derek got close enough he accepted the mug and wrapped his arm around Stiles waist standing next to him, he gave him a soft kiss on the lips and drank his coffee. 

After a sip or two he realized Stiles was talking to someone while snuggling closer to Derek grabbing his mug with both hands near his chest. He finally looked away from Stiles and woke up into the world. His house was full of people. There was Cora as usual, sitting on her high chair drinking coffee and eating toast. There was Boyd next to her reading the paper with a smile across his lips as he listens to the conversation around him. Isaac was next to the fridge eating some Jell-O, he love Jell-O in the morning, and Derek always had a couple in there for him. Erica was talking with Stiles, standing up all cheerful and happy. Erica and Stiles always managed to be happy in the mornings, but only after coffee.

“Hi people in my house on a Monday morning” Derek said taking between sips. 

“C’mon, be nice” Stiles smiled and gave him a kiss on his neck resting his head on Derek’s shoulder.

“So much cuteness already?! God, you guys need some sexy, dirty, hot stuff, c’mon, so much cute is kind of boring!” Erica said almost screaming at them, but always with a playful smile on her lips.

“Like you and boring newspaper guy over there?! C’mon sweetie, you know better than that!” Stiles replied.

Erica smiled at him, giving up and accepting defeat “Ok. But just so you know, this is just him in public, you should see him when we’re alone” She whispered to Stiles leaning over the table “Rawr!” that on the other side was not so quite. Not that it matter in that room.

Boyd smiled, again, not saying a word or denying anything. Stiles smiled and gave Erica a questioning look “Calm down there boy, you got your own big bad wolf, he’s even more sour than mine”.

That won a laugh from everyone in the room, even a little smile from Derek. 

“I do. But I do not have all that raw animal stuff, he’s too sweet”.

Erica and Stiles smiled at that almost making fun of him and Derek just let it slip, he swears he didn’t mean to say it out loud.  
“Just you wait Stiles, Saturdays coming”.

Fuck his life.

Erica laughed, Isaac laughed, Boyd lifted his head from the paper the first time and smiled at Derek, Cora made gagging noises and Stiles smiled bright and drunk his coffee trying to hide his blushing face.

Perfect timing Stiles.

Text.

“Stiles!” Derek growled.

He had his phone in his pocket.

“Sorry, the moment was just so perfect.”

Stiles: Saturday can’t come soon enough.

Derek smiled looking at his phone “When did you even wrote that? How?”

“I’m very good at texting without people noticing.” 

“Was that…the ringtone?” Erica asked smiling and grabbing her cell.

“What are you talking about?” Boyd asked.

“It’s this thing Stiles did to Derek’s phone” Cora explained.

Text.

“It does!” Erica yelled.

Erica: Does it work if I text you?

“What?” Cora asked.

“Does it work if I text you? From Erica” Stiles read Derek’s phone.

“You haven’t changed it yet? C’mon Der, I don’t wanna hear that. Can’t you just go to a translator online?” Cora whined.

“I’ve tried. They don’t have this language” Derek pouted.

“Don’t pout. You look way too cute” Stiles smiled.

“What?” Boyd asked again.

“I changed his cell’s idiom to Latin” Stiles explained.

“Awesome. Stiles your rule!” Erica high fived him “But, just wondering here, why?”

“Because he has been denied himself too me for a year, my turn to make him suffer.” Stiles smiled and leaned in to Derek whispering in his hear “you can’t just grind on a person and give hickeys and then just back away”

“Like it was easy for me! Why did you think I left right after?!”

“What?” Stiles asked dropping his mug.

Derek grabbed it before it broke and smiled at him, he put both of them in the sink and walked away from Stiles “So, do you wanna go by the coffee place for those awesome little cakes or to school directly?” he asked to everyone in the room that was still in shock.

Derek Hale managed to shock everyone. How awesome his that?!

“Sch- School.” Stiles blurred out.

“Ok, then, c’mon people, I’ll give you a ride” They all went with Derek. Before he closed the door behind them he could see Peter poking out of his room smiling. “Good morning” They said to each other smiling.

When they got to the car they were all out of it.

“Hey Stiles, is that really you? Because, you know, I wouldn’t mind getting a live concert with sounds like those” Erica said getting super close to Stiles.

“Erica!” Derek growled and Erica backed away from Stiles raising her hands in a defensive way.

“Sorry boss man. Just don’t know how you controlled yourself so long.”

“Please tell me that wasn’t you Stiles. I don’t want to be traumatized.” Isaac pleads.

“Can’t say sweetie. Don’t wanna ruin it for Derek here.” Stiles answered giving Derek a kiss, a quick one “I apologize for any traumas I may cause.”

“Not to me “Erica smiled and gained another growl from Derek that grabbed Stiles by the arm and got him close.  
“But to me it is very wrong” Isaac whined.

“me too” Boyd said getting in the car.

“Even more for me” Cora growled getting in next to Boyd. 

Erica went in through the other door, getting close to Boyd and Isaac followed her. Thank god the sheriff was Stiles dad, or Derek would get many parking tickets. He thought about getting a van for the whole pack but then he and Stiles talked about it and agreed a hot car is better.

Before they got into the car Derek smiled and kissed Stiles “good morning”. Stiles smiled into Derek’s lips and got in the car. Derek followed.


	6. The pack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still no Lydia.

They got to the school, Scott and Allison joined them.

They were talking in the parking lot when Allison remembered. “So, Derek? Have you solved your little problem?”

Everyone laughed. Except for Cora and Scott that whined.

“Not yet. I need Lydia’s help” Those words were hard to get out.

“She won’t be here until Wednesday. She had some doctor stuff two towns over. Gonna have to wait.” Allison said as the bell rang and they went inside. Stiles fell behind.

“Derek.” He placed his arms around Derek’s waist. Something was wrong.

“What is it?” He asked placing his hands on Stiles hips pulling him closer.

“I’m sorry.” Stiles said as he leaned his head on Derek’s chest. “I forgot. Sorry.”

“What? What did you forget?”

“About Lydia. I know you don’t like asking her for her help. Because of me, and my undying love. That his very dead by now, Derek. Trust me. Please don’t be mad. I love you.” By the middle of that sentence Stiles was all loud and his head was so far away he almost bent in half, his head away, his crotch not so much. 

“Stiles!” Derek called out trying to calm him down “Relax. I know you didn’t do it on purpose. I can handle it.”

“I can go talk to her for you, if you want”

“No!”

“Wow, calm down there wolfie”

“Sorry, it’s just that, hum… I’d rather I did it, not you, alone, with her-“

“Derek! C’mon”

“Sorry. Just don’t text while I’m with her. Please!”

“Ok. Gotta to go” he kissed him “School and all.” Kissed him again “I love you. Bye Der”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple more chapters and it's done. won't be long now :)


	7. Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one. Sorry it's been so long. promisse to update more now.

Derek went home after that. Monday was a slow day for him. He went home, laid on his couch, closed his eyes and-

“Hello there nephew of mine”

“Hi” Derek opened his eyes only to find Peter standing next to him with a grin on his face that threatened him in so many ways. 

“What is it?”

“Just wondering… are you gonna talk to the cute Lydia girl?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Such short answers. Just wondering. I love that girl. Can I come along?”

“No”

“Well, ok the. Have fun. Can I just… sit by you until you get a text or call with this recorder on? If it is sweet Stiles I kind of want it for mys-“

Punch. 

“Shut it”

And Derek left. That was his Monday, Stiles had a busy Monday and so did everyone else, so he just did some stuff around the loft and paid bills and all that grown up stuff he used Monday to get done.


	8. Stiles.

Tuesday. Not a bad day. Derek enjoyed Tuesdays. They were good. He usually had dinner with Stiles at his house, his dad worked. They ate and watched a movie and made out on the couch and Derek went home. He had to keep some distance between them but he also had to prevent himself from going insane, so always had to leave in a rush so he could get home and jerk off while Stiles scent was still on him and he could still feel Stiles lips on him.

But this Tuesday was different. He did all that, but one he got home he got a call.

“Hi Der”

“Hi Stiles”

“I’m just feeling lo- ahh- lonely”

“Stiles?! What are you doing?”

“A thing”

“What thing?”

“The thing you run of to do at home”

“And you called me, why?”

“Because I was bored and lonely”

“Stiles”

“No, no. This has to be allowed in the Derek Hale book of rules. We did it before like, two nights ago”

“No. you talked. I just happened to have my phone close to my ear.”

“Then shut up and keep your phone there”

…

“Good. No more talking from you. No more nothing. I can almost feel your hands rubbing up and down my body. Touching. Oh Derek. Derek. I can’t wait for Saturday. Am I gonna have a limp on Sunday? Are you? Can we both?”

“St-“

“Shhh, no talkie talkie. It’s Stiles time. Do not interrupt. “

Stiles talked. Derek listened. He could hear Stiles, not just talking but everything else he was doing. He could hear it all. And Stiles was… something. This boy was gonna be the death of him.

Stiles hang up again right before he made any noise. By the time he called again Derek was finished and Stiles was too.

“Guess you’re gonna have to wait. Bye wolfie. Love you”

“Guess so. Bye. Love you”

This Tuesday was… OMG!

**Author's Note:**

> How are you liking so far?


End file.
